Stupid Cupid
by NightmaresAreTheSweetestDreams
Summary: Everyone is telling Lucy to find a guy and settle down. What rubbish! She's only 22! Mira sets her up on a blind date that goes terribly wrong! Lucy needs a break so she books a trip to... the Caribbean! There, Lucy meets a strange man, who seems to be.. a stripper. Weird. Will Lucy finally find Love? GrayLu
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This story is a GraLu, so if you don't like the pairing, byeeeee. I've always wanted to write this story, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**STUPID CUPID**

"Lucy, how long are you going to stay single? I mean, you're 22, haven't had a boyfriend for like 4 years, and all our friends have already started to settle down, even Natsu!" Said Mira, Lucy's best friend from work.

"I don't need a man right now Mira!", Lucy exclaimed. "I'm still so young, I don't wanna get married yet. Let me live my life in peace please", She begged. But as usual, Mira gave no mercy.

"But you're always so lonely and depressed. You need a man to cheer you up. Besides, appariently, it's proven that sex can cheer people up! And it's true! Freed was especially good last night!" Mira exclaimed with a wink. Lucy went a horrendous shade of red.

"I don't need to hear about your sex life!" She yelled.

"Whose sex life?" Said a voice near the living room door. Lucy and Mira turned to see Natsu and Lisanna standing there.

"I was just saying that Lucy has no sex life", said Mira.

"Mira! Don't tell them that!" Whined Lucy.

"It's about time you settled down Luce", Natsu said. Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Me and Natsu are so happy together. You should find someone who makes you happy too".

"I agree", Said another voice from the door, and in came Jellal with a waddling Erza. She was currently 7 months pregnant. Erza and Jellal had gotten married about a year ago. Erza went and collapsed on Lucy's sofa.

"Arghhh, not you too Erza. Everyone, stop nagging me!" Lucy shrieked. Erza gave Lucy her famous death glare and Lucy shivered.

"Aha! I have an idea!" said Mira. Lucy started worrying now, since it looked like Mira was going into matchmaker mode...

"NO!" Lucy gave her an evil grin and said, "why don't we set her up on some blind dates?"

Lisanna gasped."Why didn't I think of that?"

Meanwhile, Lucy was repeatedly banging her head on her coffee table, in an attempt to knock herself out. Blind dates? Had Mira gone mad?

Suddenly, a panting Levy ran into Lucys living room.

"Lu-chan! Have you finished the next chapter yet..." Levy looked up from where she was crouched on the floor and realised that everyone was looking at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Mira had the idea that we should set Lucy up on some blind dates since shes still single", said Erza from the couch.

Levy squealed " thats a brilliant idea! Um, Lu-chan?" Lucy was still trying to knock herself out.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Lucy moaned. "Kill me now..."

Mira was currently on the phone, talking to someone. "Yes, you know Lucy Heartfilia? Shes avaliable for a date today. You'll go? Okay, she'll see you later about 7 ish". Mira then hung up before Lucy could grab the phone off her.

"My life... ruined..." Lucy mumbled.

"Everybody, out now please. I need to get Lucy ready for her date tonight!" Mira pushed everyone out of Lucys apartment.

"Now", she said, with an evil grin. " Lets get you ready for this date". Lucy looked ready to faint.

XOXOXOX

At exactly 7, Lucy walked through the restaurant where she was supposed to be meeting her date. She was now wearing an extremley short strapless black dress, Her hair was curled and left down, and she wore anke strapped black heels. Mira was a little more kind when it came to the make-up since Lucy didn't need much because she was naturally pretty.

"Where am I going? I don't know who he is or what he looks like" she mumbled to herself. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" Said a deep, husky voice fom behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a handsome face. The man wore a suit, and weirdly, sunglasses?

"Yeah, thats me" She said, nervously,

"I'm Loke" He said, and reached for her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you", he purred. Wait, purred? What is he, a cat?

"Let's go and sit down", and he pulled her towards a table at the back of the restaurant.

"So tell me about yourself", he said, once they had ordered. Lucy only ordered a bowl of soup, since she wasn't that hungry.

"Well... I'm 22, I work in an office with my friend Mira, I love to write novels, and I haven't had a boyfriend for about 4 years..."

"4 years?! You're joking right?" Loke said, shocked. Lucy shook her head.

"Why wouldn't someone date you? I mean, You're beautiful, and you seem like a nice person". Lucy blushed. Just then, their food came. Lucy couldn't keep her legs still, since she was so nervous, and it collided with the underside of the table, making her soup pour all over... Loke.

"ACK!" He yelled, since the soup was boiling hot.

"Oh my, i'm so sorry!", Lucy said and started dabbing his suit with a napkin.

"Get off me!" He said, as he pushed Lucy away. Lucy just stood there staring, as the rest of the diners in the room gave her looks of disapproval. Then, the tears came. She tried to hold them in, but it didn't work. She ran out of the restaurant, crying.

She kept runnning until she reached a park. she sat on a bench under a sakura tree and gazed up at the stars. She wiped her tears and said, "At least Mira didn't put make me put on that much make-up".

She tried to find all of the different constellations she knew in the sky that her mother had taught her.

"Hey, mom, I don't really need to find a man do I? Do you think thats the reason why I have a hole in my heart?"

Lucy stood up, and started walking towards her apartment.

"Mira's gonna be so disappointed in me..."

When she arrived back at home, she had a shower, and got changed into a tank top and shorts. Her dog, Plue, came and fell asleep on her lap on the sofa. Lucy just sat there silently for a few minutes before she grabbed the newspaper off her coffee table. She started scanning it and then an advertisment caught her eye.

"An ad for a holiday in the Caribbean? Hmmmm... Looks interesting... Wait. ONLY £99?! I can afford that!"

Lucy jumped up and started to do a little dance. "Plue, wake up! Look what i've found! Should we go?!"

"Puu-puuunn!"

Without a second thought, Lucy booked it.

XOXOXOX

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**Isn't Plue adorable?!**


	2. YAY! Barbados!

**So, here we go... chapter 2! xox**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

Lucy didn't tell her friends about going to the Caribbean. If she did, Mira would probably go into that weird scary demon mode of hers and would lock her into her apartment, or probably make her go on loads more dates... Lucy shivered at the thought of it all.

Since she was going on vacation for a whole month, Lucy packed basically her whole wardrobe. She was sure that she couldn't survive without her mini-skirts and tank tops anyway. She also got Plues pet carrier, since she wasn't leaving him behind again (last time she left him at Gajeel's, and she swore that he was starving her poor pet). She had a shower, got changed into some skinny jeans and a tank top, and placed her sunglasses on her head. Then, she started jumping on her suitcase to try and close it. Eventually, with Plues help, she managed it. How is that tiny, shivering dog (is he even a dog?) so strong?!

She called a cab, and they drove to the airport.

"Are you excited Plue?!" Squealed Lucy, once they arrived.

"Puuu-puunn!"

The passers by just stared at the weird looking creature in the pet carrier.

"What is THAT?!" "Is that even a pet?" "EW". She heard from a few people.

Lucy huffed, "so rude. Don't listen to them Plue. Now, we're going this way". Lucy headed towards the security gates. She walked towards the guy who was doing the checks and he used his hand metal detector thing and waved it across her body. It lingered longer than it should have over certain areas of her body *cough* boobs *cough*, and Lucy gave him a death glare.

She continued towards the plane and boarded it, taking a seat by the window. After about half an hour, the plane lifted off. Lucy soon fell asleep. She woke up to an irritating, feminine voice going "Miss? Miss!"

Lucy looked up to see an air hostess. She was a brunette with glasses and she had the biggest pair of boobs Lucy had ever seen. The woman could even knock someone out of the plane with them. She squinted to see the girls name tag. It said 'Evergreen' on it.

"Yes?" Lucy replied, in a sigh.

"Anything from the trolley?" Said Evergreen. I mean, what kind of name is that?!

"No".

"Hmph", huffed Evergreen as she walked further down the aisle. "She's just jealous because I've got a bigger rack than her".

Lucy just sat there with her mouth open. How _dare_ she?! She looked out the window and imagined herself on a long sandy beach in a bikini, getting a tan, whilst _Evergreen_ was stuck on this stupid plane, pushing a trolley around, and throwing her implanted boobs in everyones faces.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

XOXOXOX

"Attention all passengers, we have arrived at the Grantley Adam international airport in Barbados. Please depart the plane."

Lucy got up, and exited the plane, turning around only once to throw a sneer in Evergreens direction.

"Isn't this exciting Plue? We're finally here!" Lucy squealed.

"Puuu-punnnn!" Said Plue from his pet carrier.

Lucy decided to walk to the resort since it was a nice day and it wasn't far. Finally, after about half an hour, they arrived.

"Look Plue, we're at the resort".

Lucy was amazed at how big it was. It was probably as big as Disney Land in Florida!

She entered the hotel and walked up to the reception desk. The woman sitting behind the desk was staring off into space so Lucy had to cough a few times to get her attention.

"Yes?" The woman said in a bored voice.

"Please can I check into my room?" Asked Lucy.

After discussing all the information about staying at the resort, Lucy said thanks and got into the elevator across the lobby.

"So, I'm in room 107 on floor 15..."

The elevator took ages to get to floor fifteen, because of all the annoying people who were getting in and out of it. Lucy felt like hitting them over the head with her pet carrier.

Finally, after what felt like 10 years, the elevator stopped at the 15th floor and Lucy practically ran to room 107 and unlocked the door. After a thorough look around ( "how is this place so tidy? And is that a balcony?!" ) Lucy unpacked her clothes into the closet. and changed into a red bikini. She then pulled on a short blue sundress over the top and headed down to the beach (after she gave Plue his food).

When she reached the beach, Lucy took off her sundress so she was left in her bikini, and immediaty sunk into a sun chair, and fell asleep.

XOXOXOX

When she woke up, the sun was already setting. She suddenly felt very hungry, since she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Then, she spotted an ice-cream booth further along the beach. She basically ran towards it, wanting to feed her grumbling stomach as soon as possible.

"What would you like, dear?" Said the old man that ran the booth.

"Hmmmm... Strawberry please".

She took the ice-cream from his hands and paid quickly, then she whipped around and... tripped.

When she looked up from the ground, she found that her ice-cream was no longer in her hand. It had landed on someone else. _Actually,_ someone elses stomach. Her strawberry ice-cream was running down a very toned set of abs, and when she looked up to see the persons face, she couldn't help but stare at them. The guy looked even more yummy than her ice-cream.

XOXOXOX

**And... end of chapter two! Can you guess who the guy is? ;)**


	3. In The Club

**I've never written this much... I can't believe i'm up to chapter 3! xox**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she just kept staring. She was even more shocked when the man wiped the ice-cream on his finger, and licked it.

"Strawberry". He smirked.

"Uh..." Lucy was still gobsmacked.

"I know my face is perfection, but it doesn't mean that you have to stare at it for hours", he said, and his smirk grew wider.

Lucy suddenly came to her senses, and got up from the ground. She 'hmmphed' at him, and stomped away.

She didn't notice that he was staring at her butt.

XOXOXOX

When Lucy got back to her hotel room, she went and had a shower to get the sand off of her. Then, she went and sat on the bed, where Plue was snoring away.

"Plue?" Lucy nudged him, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Lucy then proceeded to tell him about her ice-cream accident.

"Puuu-punnn!" he said.

"You're right Plue, I'll just get another ice-cream tomorrow." She said. "Now, there has to be something to do here at this time of night".

Lucy checked the brochure.

"Ah-hah!" She said, as she spotted something.

Thirty minutes later, she locked her hotel room, and walked to the elevator. She was wearing a short, halter neck, tight red dress, and her black strappy heels. She had her hair up, and it was curled, so her curly bangs framed her face. she waited for the elevator to get to the ground floor, and got out. She walked around for a bit, searching for some huge double doors. When she found them, she paused, and looked up at the sign above the doors.

"Club Sabertooth." She mumbled. She took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open. She was then greeted by a weird looking security guard that had long light green spiky hair. His name tag had 'Orga' written on it. She showed him her hotel room key and he let her pass.

People were dancing to the loud music blasting through the speakers. Lucy headed over to the bar, and plopped down on a stool. Behind the bar, a young man who looked around her age was staring at her. He had black hair that covered one of his blood red eyes. On his name tag was the word 'Rogue'. Lucy felt his stare and looked up.

"...Um... A martini cocktail please." She said.

Rogue nodded and started to prepare it, still looking at Lucy. She started to feel abit self-concious, so she twisted around on her stool, and looked around the room. In the middle of the room was a huge dancefloor, and just past that were a few sofa's. Sitting on one of the sofa's was a blonde man who also looked about her age. She could tell from a distance that he was good looking, but he was obviously a playboy since he was sitting in the middle of a few girls.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was greeted by the sight of Rogue and her martini. She thanked him and started sipping it. She could still feel his eyes on her as she looked down into her drink.

She was extremely startled when an arm slinked round her shoulders. She looked to the right and recognised the man as the blonde guy sitting with those girls earlier. Lucy looked at the sofa where they were sitting earlier and saw them all glaring daggers at her.

"Can you please remove your arm?", she asked calmly. The man looked at her in shock, he had obviously never been rejected before. Even Rogue looked momentarily shocked, before he gave a small smirk. But the blonde guy wouldn't leave her alone. He smirked at her, his clear blue eyes looking her up and down. He leaned towards her and whispered seductively in her ear.

"But I like what I see."

Lucy felt shivers go down her spine. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"The names Sting Eucliffe", the man stated.

_I've heard that name before..._

Lucy's eyes widened. The brochure! The writing had said '_Manager of Club Sabertooth - Sting Eucliffe'_

No wonder he was a playboy, he owned the whole bloody club!

Then, she felt a hand run up her thigh.

_Why can't this bastard leave me alone?!_

Lucy was getting pissed off now. Nobody likes a pissed off Lucy. She reached for her martini, and then threw it all over him.

Sting just sat there, completely drenched.

_This one's a feisty one... _he thought.

"If you think throwing your drink at me will make me leave you alone, you thought wrong", he said. Then, he got up, winked at Lucy (who scowled in response) and went to his room at the back of the club to change his clothes.

XOXOXOX

"You've got some nerve to throw a drink at Sting", said a voice.

Lucy looked up to see Rogue.

...He was speaking to her? What happened to all the silence and the staring?

"Yeah well... he was being an asshole" she muttered.

"I can agree with you on that one", Rogue chuckled. "But since you wasted most of your drink on Sting, I'll get you another one."

Lucy smiled gratefully. "Thanks".

Just then Stings voice came booming through the speakers.

"Well, ladies, I have a special surprise for you!"

Lucy sighed in frustration.

_Great..._

"Performing on our very stage, please welcome - Gray Fullbuster!"

All the girls started squealing and Lucy had to cover her ears.

Then...A _very_ familiar guy walked onto the stage.. without a shirt on, _again._

The guy her ice-cream had landed on.

Was. A. Stripper.

XOXOXOX

**So... How did you guys like chapter 3? xox ;)**


	4. Crap

**Sooooo this is chapter 4.**

**Thanks for your reviews! xox**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.**

Lucy gaped at the guy on stage.

_Ice-cream guy... a stripper?!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He has a nice body too._

_No wait, what am I thinking?_

Lucy nearly poured her drink on herself at that thought. She tried to distract herself with her drink.

_Hmmmm... this martini is nice... CRAP, HE'S TAKING HIS TROUSERS OFF!_

Ice-cream gu- no wait, _Gray, _must have noticed Lucy staring because the the minute his trousers were off, he looked towards the bar and his eyes connected with hers.

Then...

He smirked.

And gave her a cheeky wink.

_Then_, he did something that Lucy _definitely _wasn't expecting.

He made a licking motion in the air with his tongue, as if he were licking an invisible ice-cream.

Lucy went tomato red.

Rogue must have noticed this silent exchange going on from behind the bar, because he started chuckling.

"Arghh... just shut up and get me another drink." Lucy told him. Rogue nodded and went to get it. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and leant back against the bar to watch the rest of the performance. She tried not to openly stare. _Tried._

XOXOXOX

Another 5 martini's later, and about 10 minutes after the performance ended, Lucy thanked Rogue and hopped off her stool. Well, more like fell. She walked towards the exit, and tried to keep her balance as best she could (Its hard walking in 5 inch heels when you're drunk you know).

She walked through the double doors at the back of the club.

_wwwait, this isn't the lobby..._

_Why are there mirrors in here? This looks like some kind of dressing room..._

"I thought that performance would be enough for you, but I guess not." A husky voice said in her ear. Lucy slowly turned her head around, to meet deep dark blue eyes and raven hair.

"Uhhh..." Was all Lucy could utter. She was really drunk, after all.

"Gray." He said.

Then, Lucy remembered, and turned beet red.

She pointed a finger at his face and said "S-stripper..."

Gray smirked. It was alot like the one he threw at Lucy whilst he was on stage.

"And you are...?" He asked.

"Lucy." She said, before she could stop herself. She slapped her hands across her mouth and looked down... to see a bare chest. A very well built bare chest.

"EEEEKKKK!" She screeched. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Just then, hands covered her mouth eyes... and she felt herself being pushed into a _very_ small room.

The hands left her face and she saw Gray's face inches from her own. They were standing.. in a wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed at him. "Stop being a pervert and let me out!"

"Sorry, but I can't right now, my boss is right outside and he has a 'nobody allowed in here other than performers' rule."

"Yes, well why are you in here too?" Lucy said, in a shrill voice.

"Because I want to be able to touch you like this." Gray then wrapped his arms around her, and Lucy let out a small shriek, before wiggling out of his grasp.

"We just met, baka! Don't touch me like that!" Lucy whispered. She felt like the world was whirling around her. Maybe she shouldn't have had all those drinks...

Suddenly, a loud 'ripppp' was heard, and Lucy's back suddenly felt very bare.

Then, her dress fell off her.

"KYAAAA!"

Her dress had ripped on a loose nail in the back of the wardrobe, so she was left in her lacy black underwear, which hardly covered anything at all.

"And you call _me_ the stripper?" Said Gray, while he was trying to hold his nose bleed in. It was very hard to, since her chest was pressed right against his, and he had a _very_ good view of her cleavage.

Before Lucy could say anything, the wardrobe doors were yanked open, and there stood a _very_ pissed off Sting Eucliffe.

He narrowed his eyes at Gray, but when he saw Lucy, and what she was wearing (or what she was _not_ wearing) his expression changed to one of shock.

"Well, well. I didn't think you were the type to do naughty things in a wardrobe, blondie."

Lucy tried to cover herself up with her hands.

"You'd choose _him_ over me? I'm disappointed."

Lucy could practically feel Sting's eyes raking over her body.

"Shame. We could of had alot of fun together", Sting said.

Lucy didn't know if it was the alcohol, or if it was her temper, but the next thing she knew was-

"LUCY KICK!"

Let's just say that Sting will have a foot shaped bruise on his oh-so-gorgeous face for the next couple of weeks.

The second after Sting was knocked out, a couple of security guards walked into the room, and when they spotted the knocked out Sting, Lucy and Gray knew they were in BIG trouble.

"Run!" Gray yelled, and grabbed Lucy's hand before sprinting out the room. They ran through the club in only their underwear (Lucys shoes fell off when she was pulled into the wardrobe, and Grays clothes somehow _magically _disappeared while they were running from the dressing room) and dodged the load of dancing people, before running through the lobby, and to the elevator. Sadly, the elevator was busy being occupied on the top floor, so Lucy and Gray had to take the stairs.

Lucy, not being very athletic, found it quite hard to run up all the stairs, so when she started slowing down, Gray (being the courageous man he was) slapped her backside to keep her moving (and secretly for his enjoyment).

So after load's of flight's of stair's, they finally reached Lucy's room. Luckily, Lucy (being the clever woman she was) had hung her key on a chain around her neck, so she quickly unlocked the door, and they both collapsed on the carpet inside.

After about five minutes of panting and gasping, Gray finally said "I think I need to stay in here for the night, if you don't mind, because if I go out there, they might see me."

Lucy knew she couldn't disagree, so she nodded.

"You sleep on the couch."

"Whatttt? But i'm the guest, I should get the bed!" Gray whined.

"Hmmm... I know, first one to the bed get's it for the night!"

Lucy and Gray both lept up, and ran to the bedroom. And...

They both landed on it at the same time.

"Looks like we'll both be sharing it then, _Lucy_."

Lucy blushed when he said her name.

"Fine, but you stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

Gray nodded.

Lucy grabbed a baggy T-shirt that went just below her bottom, and slipped it over her head before climbing into bed.

After Gray climbed in and turned over so his back was facing her, all Lucy could think was :

_I've just met this guy and i'm already sharing a bed with him?_

_Crap._

**Sooo, what do you guys think? xox**


	5. The idiot,his girlfriend,and sis

**Chapter 5 already? I've never written a story this long.. but don't worry, I won't quit! xox**

**OMG the Fairy Tail anime is coming back!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters.. *cries***

Lucy woke up to a face inches away from hers.

It was a very handsome face, belonging to a very handsome man.

_Did I... sleep with someone? Oh my God. _

Lucy started panicking.

_DID WE USE PROTECTION?!_

Then suddenly, the guys eyes opened.

He through her a lazy grin and said, "Good morning Lucy. Thanks for letting me sleep here, I was very tired after last night."

Lucy went bright red.

_So we _did_ sleep together... I can't even remember it. Must be this horrible hangover..._

"Uhhhh... What exactly did we do last night?"

Gray decided to take advantage of the situation, and lie.

"Well... you couldn't get enough of my performance last night, so you came back to my dressing room. And then one thing led to another...", he said while smirking.

Lucy started to worry.

"Did we use protection? How many drinks did I have? Who are you? Crap my head hurts, Was I good in bed-"

Gray interrupted her.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm just joking, we didn't do anything..."

And then, it all came rushing back to her at once. The club, seeing him on stage, being pushed into a wardrobe, and rushing up to her hotel room half naked.

"You bastard! LUCY KICK!"

XOXOXOX

After Lucy calmed down ( and Gray got at least 20 Lucy kicks to the face ), Lucy decided to make breakfast for them both.

"Sooo.." Lucy began, "You're a stripper, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess...Though I do prefer stripping girls' clothes off for them, instead of stripping off mine" Gray replied with a wink.

Before Lucy could say anything else, Plue decided to rush into the room.

"Puuu-puunn!" He squealed.

Gray just gaped at him in surprise.

"This is Plue", said Lucy. "Plue, this is Gray."

Then Lucys jaw dropped to the floor when Plue toddled over to Gray and hugged his leg.

_Ehhh? Thats the first time that Plue has greeted a total stranger like that... Plue must like him..._

"H-he likes _YOU?!_" Lucy shrieked. "Plue! Have you been possessed by the devil?!"

"Puuu-punnnn!"

Lucy just sighed and played with her food.

"So Lucy..." Gray began, "Are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to the beach..." Lucy said.

"Can I join you? It'll be fun, plus, you'll get to see my amazing body again." Gray smirked.

_And I'll get to see her in a bikini..._ His smirk grew.

"Yeah, I guess thats okay," Lucy replied. "Shall we go now?"

XOXOXOX

20 minutes later, they were both down at the beach.

"Luce, let's go for a swim!" Gray yelled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the sea.

Lucy blushed at the feeling of his hand in hers.

Then suddenly, she felt herself being picked up.

"EEEEKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed as Gray threw her into the waves.

When she cames up to the surface, she was met by Grays laughing face.

"Oh, you're so gonna get drenched now!" Lucy yelled at him as she started splashing him with water.

At one point, Lucy managed to push gray completely down into the water. But after about a minute of waiting, he didn't come back up.

_OH MY GOD, I'M A MURDERER! _Lucy screamed in her mind.

But at that moment, Lucy felt something creep up her thighs... Hands? Then, Grays head popped out of the water in front of her.

"Hey, get off me!" Lucy shouted. But then Gray wrapped both hands around her thighs and lifted her right out of the water. To keep her balance, Lucy put her hands on his shoulders. She turned to look at him and realized how close their faces were. She found herself staring into his deep blue orbs. They were quite amazing eyes, alot like the colour of the ocean. But then his face started moving closer to hers and she panicked... And he threw her right into the sea again.

After about another 20 minutes of squabbling around in the sea, they decided to go back to shore, unaware that three pairs of eyes had been watching them the whole time.

XOXOXOX

About 10 minutes into his sunbathing, something tapped Grays foot, and he opened his eyes. Lucy heard him sit up, and did the same. When she looked up she found three model-like people staring down at them.

"So Gray, Why didn't you come back to the hotel room last night?" Asked the silver haired guy in front of them, smirking.

"Shut up Lyon", Gray scowled.

"And who is this?" Asked a purple haired girl, looking at Lucy.

"This is Lucy." Gray told them. "Lucy, this is my sister Ultear, my idiot brother Lyon, and his girlfriend Juvia. Though I don't know why she's with him, he's too much of an idiot to even have a girlfriend."

"Hey!", Lyon yelled, as he kicked Gray in the stomach.

The Blue haired girl - Juvia - just smiled and asked "And is this Gray's girlfriend?"

Gray stopped fighting with Lyon and Lucy just went a deep red.

"N-no!" She said, "We just met yesterday. And there's no way I'd go out with a stripper!"

"Oh?" Said Ultear, "So you watched him perform?"

Lucy went a darker red.

"Ultear, stop embarrassing her. Lucy, would you like to play volleyball with us?" Juvia asked.

"Oh, okay, sure." Lucy replied and got up.

She didn't notice Ultear walk up to Lyon and say, "She's perfect for him."

**Thank you so much for all your reviews so far! xoxo**


	6. My way of saying goodbye

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while... please don't kill me! Anyway, have you guys been watching the new episodes of Fairy Tail? **

Lucy lay back in her sun bed and watched as Gray and Ultear were playing volleyball against Lyon and Juvia. She couldn't believe that it had been two weeks since she'd met Grays siblings. They excepted her into their group so easily. But she would have to return home tomorrow afternoon.

She sighed loudly and looked at Gray.

Every so often, Gray would catch her staring and would meet her eye and smirk, and Lucy would quickly look away, pretending she wasn't looking in the first place.

Why was her heart thumping so loudly? Why did she feel like there were butterflies in her stomach?

_It doesn't mean anything_... _But we have got closer lately..._

Lucy sighed, closed her eyes, and recalled the past couple of weeks' events.

**Flashback :**

Lucy was walking towards the bushes at the far end of the beach where Gray had hit the volleyball.

_Now... where did it go?_

Lucy pushed some bushes apart, and scrambled around on the ground for a bit, but it still wasn't there.

_Hmmm, it must have gone somewhere further back, near the trees..._

Lucy started walking through the trees, when suddenly, a hand reached out and pulled her behind a thick tree trunk.

_"_Now", a voice whispered in her ear, "You can spend some alone time with me."

She felt him breathing down her neck as her back was squashed against his chest.

But even though she couldn't see his face, she still recognised whose voice it was.

"Eucliffe", she growled, "let go of me now."

"Nope" He said, popping the 'p'. She could tell he was smirking.

Then, he started kissing her neck. She struggled to get out of his arms because his grip on her was too tight.

She felt herself being turned around, and found herself meeting a well toned, muscular chest. He was only dressed in trunks.

She felt his hands moving up and down her body, and she squirmed in his arms.

He stopped what he was doing, and smirked when he saw the look of hatred on her face.

"I can't take you seriously when you're dressed in such a revealing bikini", he said.

Then, his lips collided with hers.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't return the kiss. When he had finished, he looked down at the face again, and his smirk grew when he saw her bruised lips. He met her eyes once more and was surprised to find hot tears trailing down her face. Her once bright eyes looked so cold as she gazed at him.

Then, she whispered.

"...Gray..."

And just then, a familiar raven head barged out of the bushes and punched Sting right in the jaw, knocking him out.

Lucy just stood there, shaking all over.

Then she felt warm, familiar arms wrap around her.

"It's okay", Gray whispered in her ear. "He can't hurt you anymore. I'm going to talk to the manager of the hotel, and see if he can fire him".

Gray stood there with her wrapped in his arms until she calmed down.

**End of flashback.**

Lucy felt her heart flutter again just thinking about how he held her.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"What are you thinking about? Me?" She turned her head and found Gray smirking at her.

"N-no!" She almost yelled.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, the others decided to go back to their rooms since the sun is setting, see?" Gray pointed to the horizon.

_OMG, I never even noticed it got this late!_

"Shall we go back too?" Gray asked her.

Lucy just nodded, picked up her stuff, and followed Gray in a daze.

XOXOXOX

After the two had gotten changed, they both sat down at Lucys table to have dinner.

"I'm beginning to think that this is _your_ hotel room, since you basically live here now", joked Lucy, as she looked at all the shirts Gray always stripped off that were lying around the room. She was used to his stripping habit now. Well, _kind of _used to it. Whenever she saw his rock solid chest she couldn't help but blush.

Suddenly, Plue gave out a loud squeal.

"PUU-PUUNNN!"

"What? What is it Plue?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Then, Plue toddled over to the balcony, and pointed to the sky.

There was a meteor shower.

A METEOR SHOWER.

"OH. MY. GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Yelled Lucy, as she grabbed some pillows and blankets, and ran out to the balcony, leaving Gray sitting at the table, in surprise. He'd never seen her this excited.

He watched as Lucy spread her blankets and pillows on the floor, and watched her lie on top.

"Gray", she said, "come here".

She patted the space beside her.

Gray lay down beside her and stared up at the sky.

It was nearly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

_Nearly._

Because, even though the view was stunning, Lucy's face beat it by far.

So as Lucy was watching the meteor shower with awe, Gray found his eyes glued to her face.

After a while, Lucy noticed. She turned to him.

"What?"

"You're beautiful".

Lucy didn't know what to say, but she turned beet red. He had said it so bluntly and so easily.

And finally, she knew why her heart was pounding, why her stomach was bubbling. It was-

_Love. I'm in love with him._

Lucy didn't know if it was the fact that it was because he looked so handsome that night, or if it was because she was leaving the next day and knew she'd never see him again, but she leaned in closer, and pressed her lips to his.

She purposely didn't tell him when she was meant to leave, because she couldn't handle a long distance relationship.

She let him guide her to the bed, both their hands fumbling for buttons and zippers.

She knew that she'd have to let him go tomorrow, but for now, they'd live in the moment.

_This is my way of saying goodbye to you Gray_.

XOXOXOX

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I've already decided on the rest of the story, but I'd like you to guess what happens next xoxo**


	7. Losing Lovers, Gaining Friends

**Heyyy everyone, I've updated sooner than last time :') Actually, it's because I don't have any homework and I'm bored. **

**A big thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail :'(**

When Lucy awoke the next morning, at around 7, she got up and started scrabbling around for her clothes before having a super quick shower and finding clean ones. She then got dressed, and didn't bother with breakfast since her flight was at 8 and she had to check out of the hotel.

"Plue, can you perhaps go into your pet carrier?" Lucy whispered so she wouldn't wake Gray up.

"Puuu-punn..."

He did what he was told.

Once Lucy had packed everything, she crept over to the bed and had one last look at Grays sleeping face.

"Goodbye..." She whispered as her eyes watered. She quickly wiped them with the sleeve and turned around...

...And slipped.

Over Grays favourite shirt.

Lucy looked at it for a few moments.

_I don't have any photos of him, and it's not like he's gonna miss it, since he's always stripping anyway..._

Lucy quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room.

Picking up Plues pet carrier and her suitcase, she shut the door to her room, and walked down the hallway.

**XOXOXOX**

"Excuse me miss?"

Lucy jerked out of her day dream and looked at the woman who spoke.

"Sorry?" Lucy replied.

The woman nodded to the long queue behind her, and pointed towards the area in front of Lucy.

"It's your turn to go through the metal detector."

"O-oh! I'm really sorry!"

_Stupid Gray. Stop popping up into my mind every few seconds!_

Lucy walked through the detector and made her way towards the hallway that led to her plane.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Lucy whirled around and saw a girl with white hair who looked about her age standing in the middle of the detector, looking anxious.

_Poor girl..._

Knowing she couldn't do anything to help, Lucy carried on walking.

As she was putting her luggage on the shelf above her seat, her mind slipped back to Gray again.

_I bet he's awake now... what's he gonna do when he finds me gone?_

Suddenly, her hand on her suitcase slipped and the case was sliding off the shelf towards her...

...and a large, tanned hand caught it before it hit her in the face.

Lucy slowly turned around and was greeted by the sight of a long tongue sticking out at her face.

"KYAAA!"

"Woah, woah, calm down cosplay queen."

"C-cosplay queen?! How am I a cosplayer?!"

The man pointed at her miniskirt and crop top.

"You look like a cheerleader."

Lucy's eye started twitching.

_You're insulting how __**I **__look?! Have you looked in the mirror lately?! _

"Atleast I don't have a tattoo right in the middle of my face!"

"Hey now, my face is a work of art. And anyway, aren't you gonna thank me for saving you? If that had hit you, you would have scarred your pretty face, and a suitcase mark is worse than a tattoo."

"Hmmph. Well, thanks..." Lucy suddenly noticed that he was wearing a flight attendant uniform. She peered down at his name tag.

"...Bixlow." She said it like it was a foreign word, unsure whether she liked it or not.

_Bixlow, huh? First there was an Evergreen. Haughty bitch. And now there's a Bixlow?! Names sure are weird these days..._

Bixlow grinned at her.

"Yup, that's me. Anyway, I need to go now, we're up in the air in about 15 minutes. Just ask if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks. Hey-"

Lucy was about to ask him something but he was already gone.

_Why was he wearing shades when it wasn't even that light?_

_Flight attendants sure are strange._

**XOXOXOX**

Lucy was sitting in her seat and was about to take a nap when a girl came running up the aisle and slumped down into the seat next to Lucy's.

She had obviously been running for a while since she was basically gasping for air.

Then the girl turned her head and Lucy's eyes widened.

It was the white haired girl from the metal detector.

"I'm sorry", the girl said in a timid voice. "Can I sit here?"

"U-uhh, yeah, sure." Lucy felt a bit sorry for the girl and held out her water bottle.

"You look tired. You can have some if you want."

The girls eyes widened and started to water.

Lucy started to panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The girl sniffed and took the bottle from Lucy's hands.

"T-thank y-you. It's just that, these past few day's haven't been that good for me, and you're the first person who has been nice to me, even though you're a stranger..."

"...If you want, you can tell me about it", Lucy said with a small smile.

"I'm Lucy by the way."

"My name's Yukino."

"So, you wanna start from the beginning?"

"O-okay. Well, the thing is, I used to work at the resort as security. And one night, I was assigned to Club Sabertooth and there were these two people that beat up the clubs manager, Mr. Eucliffe, and ran around the resort half naked..."

Lucy's face went incredibly pale.

"And I was in charge of security that night, and I failed to catch them... S-so I g-g-got f-f-f-ired..." At that point, Yukino burst into tears.

Lucy literally felt her heart rip into little pieces.

_It's all my fault... I'm so so sorry... I can't tell her it was me, but I have to help her somehow..._

Yukino continued after taking a few deep breaths.

"But the thing is... I basically lived at that resort, and now I have nowhere to go... I didn't want to stay there, so I had to break up with my boyfriend Rogue-"

Lucy was stark white at this point.

"-And I booked a plane ticket to a random place, and here I am."

_SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTT THIS IS ALL. MY. FAULT. Wait - she said she has nowhere to go..._

"Hey, Yukino... You have nowhere to go right?"

Yukino started sniffing again, and Lucy gently rubbed her back.

"Well, I have room in my apartment, and you seem like someone I can get along with easily. I know we just met, but would you like to stay with me?"

Yukino's head shot up, and she looked at Lucy with wide, watery eyes.

"E-eh? A-are you serious?"

Lucy nodded her head.

Yukino's face broke into a wide smile.

"Thank youuuu!" She threw her arms around Lucy and Lucy returned the hug.

"So, shall we celebrate, new flat mate?"

Yukino rapidly blinked.

"Excuse me, Bixlow?" Lucy asked, and the weird looking man walked up the aisle.

"Yeah, cosplayer?"

Lucy huffed and said, "Can I have two glasses of champagne please?"

Yukino started to think about how lucky she was to have met such a lovely woman.

**XOXOXOX**

Lucy was getting her luggage off the plane when a familiar tanned hand reached up and lifted her suitcase off the shelf above her.

"Don't want this nearly falling on you again, do you cosplay queen?"

Lucy turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Bixlow."

"Thats quite a heavy case you got there, you sure you can get it all the way to your place?"

"Yeah, I live in Magnolia so it won't take long."

"Eh, really?" Bixlow stuck his tongue out. "What a coincidence, I live in the town next to it, Hargeon."

"That _is_ strange..."

"'Ey, cosplayer, wanna get a coffee with me sometime? As friends of course."

"Yeah, that sounds nice", Lucy replied with a warm smile. "But how will I contact you?"

"Lend me your phone."

Lucy handed it over to Bixlow.

"Hmmm, I can't see the screen with these shades on..."

Bixlow pulled them off his face, and let Lucy see a glimpse of his eyes.

One was a beautiful emerald green, but the other...

_It's milky... He's blind in one eye..._

Bixlow briefly looked up to see her staring and said, "I was in an accident when I was young. But I can see perfectly fine out of my other eye."

Lucy nodded her head.

"That's my number so just call me if you want another champagne sometime, okay?" He grinned.

"Yeah, sure", she smiled back as she walked away.

"And hey, cosplay queen?"

Lucy turned around again, and he slid his shades back on.

"Take care of your new friend."

Lucy nodded and went to join yukino outside the plane.

**XOXOXOX**

Lucy and Yukino dragged their luggage up the stairs to Lucy's flat.

They were shattered and honestly just needed to sleep.

"Hey, Lucy, I've been meaning to ask, but, what is in your pet carrier?"

"Oh, that's Plue, he's a dog. Plue, say hi to Yukino!"

"Puuu-punnn!"

Yukino sweatdropped. Plue certainly didn't look like a dog...but he seemed cute anyway.

Lucy fumbled in her pocket to find the key to her front door and when she finally managed to swing the door open, Lucy and Yukino dumped their luggage in the hall and shuffled over to the living room.

What they didn't expect was to be greeted by a chorus of yells-

"LUCY!"

"LUCE!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"BUNNY GIRL!"

-And some horribly frightening auras...

_Uh-oh, I'm in some deep shit now..._

**XOXOXOX**

**A/N - Mwahahahahaaa, I'm so mean to poor Lucy... I really can't wait to finish this story, so stay tuned for the next chapter! And I made this chapter longer this time *cries tears of happiness* xoxo**


	8. Totally Normal Friends And Deja Vu

**A/N- I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I've had exams and I did absolutely shit but I don't really care because I have lots of Fanfiction to comfort me. So pleeeasee don't come chasing after me with pitchforks xox**

**I don't own Fairy Tail :'(**

**Stupid Cupid Chapter 7**

Lucy gaped in shock at the sight of all her friends before her.

"H-hey g-g-guys!" Lucy tried to force a happy smile on her face.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Boomed a voice that was a lot louder than all the others.

Lucy watched in horror as an 8 and a half month pregnant Erza stomped over to her, assisted by Jellal.

"H-h-h-h-hey E-e-erza!"

"DON'T 'HEY ERZA' ME! HOW COULD YOU JUST DITCH US AND GO ON HOLIDAY WITHOUT US KNOWING?!"

Lucy covered her ears and said, "How did you even know that I went on holiday?"

Natsu, who was sitting on the couch with Lisanna, sighed and pointed to the advert on the coffee table.

"Oh."

Lucy looked around the room.

Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Mira and even Freed were all there.

"Wait- how did you all get in?!"

"Well", Levy started saying, "You know how Gajeel works part time with metal... I made him look at your lock because we were all worried that you died in here or something... so he made a copy of your key."

Gajeel pulled out a key from his pocket.

"Gihi", he cackled.

"We were all worried that you'd run off or something", said Mira.

"But then Happy did a shit on your coffee table, and thats when we noticed the advert." Finished Natsu.

"HAPPY SHAT ON THE TABLE?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU NOT TO BRING HIM IN HERE?!" Lucy yelled in his ear.

Natsu fainted and Gajeel flinched.

"Oi, bunny-girl, you know that me and salamander have sensitive ears", Gajeel whined, using Natsu's highschool nickname.

"It's his fault", Lucy pouted.

"Hey, Lucy, who's this?"

Lucy turned around to see Mira standing next to Yukino.

"Oh, er, this is Yukino, my new roommate."

"H-h-hi..." Yukino whispered, a bit nervous under all the stares.

"She'll be living with me from now on, so be nice to her, yeah? Also, Mira, will you let her work at your flower shop if she doesn't want to work at Fairy Tail?"

Lucy noticed Yukino's puzzled look.

"Fairy Tail is basically a company we all work for. We're a demolition company."

Yukino looked even more puzzled.

"We basically break and knock down unwanted buildings", Erza stated. "We have the people who knock down the buildings-" Erza pointed at Natsu, Gajeel and herself "- and we have the people who work in the office to answer requests."

Erza then pointed to Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Mira.

"Mira also owns a flower shop in the centre of town if you don't feel like working with Erza and the rest of them." Said Jellal. "I don't work with them, but I pop in every now and again to make sure they don't destroy the whole town. I'm a police officer, you see."

"A-a-ah, okay. Well, if you don't mind, Mira-san, could I please work in your shop? I'd like a job that's more, er, relaxing."

"Yes, of course! Now you can keep Lucy and I company. She sometimes works there too."

"Yes, yes, enough with the chit-chat. Can you guys please leave now so that we can go to bed?! The jet lag is getting to me."

Everyone started clearing out of Lucys apartment.

Before Erza was outside of the door, however, she turned around and gave Lucy a death glare.

"Don't think that you've escaped being punished. I'll let master know that you have a bunny costume in the wardrobe. Then he'll force you to wear it on costume day."

With that, Erza waddled out, dragging a still unconscious Natsu, leaving Lucy shivering with fright in her wake.

**XOXOXOX**

The next morning, Lucy and Yukino both woke up about 11.

The previous night, Lucy had told Mira that she'd work from 12 to 5 at her flower shop in exchange that Mira would tell master that Lucy wouldn't be coming to work the next day because of the trip.

Lucy quickly grabbed the nearest item of clothing that was on the floor, and slipped it on.

"Puu-puunn!"

"Good morning Plue!"

She went to the guest bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Yukino, you awake? I'm going to work in Mira's shop today, you wanna come?"

An hour later, and they were at the shop.

They worked for a couple of hours quietly, the silence only broken by a few sentences like,

"Hey, Yukino, can you put those roses on the stall outside?"

"Lucy, how do I cut these stems?"

Or,

"Haha, Yukino, I meant the white roses, not the red ones."

Eventually they both decided to take a break so they made some coffee and sat outside on the ground next to the stall.

"Um.. Lucy?"

Lucy looked up at Yukino from over her coffee mug.

"Why are you wearing a man's t-shirt?"

Lucy looked down in surprise and finally noticed that she was wearing Gray's shirt thst she took and some ripped skinny jeans.

"Well... er.. it was the nearest thing I could find."

She took a sip of her coffee.

"So, is it your boyfriends?"

At that comment Lucy spat the coffee in her mouth all over the pavement.

"U-uh n-n-no!" She squeaked.

Yukino tilted her head to the side.

"Then why do you have it?"

_What should I say?_

"It's uh.. Natsu's. He's my best friend and often barges in my apartment in the middle of the night and sleeps in my bed. He doesn't do it as often anymore because he lives with Lisanna now."

"Oh."

They got back to work and eventually, at about 5, Mira bounced into the room.

"Lucyyyyyy ~" She sang, "Guess what?!"

"What?"

_She better not be in matchmaking mode again..._

"Freed and I are getting married!" Mira squealed.

"EHHHH?! When did that happen?!" Lucy yelled.

Mira held up her left hand which had a huge rock on her fourth finger.

"Well... don't kill me... it actually happened two weeks ago... but I forgot to tell you straight after you got back..." Mira said sheepishly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy jumped onto Mira and gave her a death hug.

"Well anyway, I came to tell you that my bachelorette party is tonight, so you better come." Mira then gave Lucy an evil glare. "Or there _will_ be consequences."

Mira then turned to Yukino.

"I know we only met yesterday, but you remind me of my sister and you helped out in the shop today, but would you like to come too?"

Yukino looked shocked.

"Er... well... if you don't mind..."

"It'll be really fun! It'll start at 9 at the Blue Pegasus club in the centre of town. Don't be late! Lucy, be a darling, would you, and lock up? I need to get ready! See you!"

With that, Mira spun on her heel and skipped out the shop.

Lucy looked up at the clock on the wall.

5:35.

How long did Mira need to get ready?!

Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Okay, let's get you something to wear then Yukino."

And Lucy preceded to drag Yukino out of the shop, and in the direction of the mall.

**XOXOXOX**

3 hours later and Yukino and Lucy had finished getting ready.

Yukino had her hair how she usually had it, and had little make-up on to show off her natural beauty. She wore a short, halter neck navy blue dress and white wedges.

Lucy had her hair curled and wore a short black bodycon strapless dress and black heels, and had little make-up on too.

"Right, let's go!"

They arrived at the club right on time and met Mira and the others at the entrance.

As well as Lucy, Yukino and Mira, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Laki, Kinana and Bisca were there.

"Right, everyones here", said Mira, as she counted everyone. "Lets go inside!"

"Wait, Mira! Wheres Cana?!" Lucy asked.

"Oh, she was here hours ago", answered Laki, "She wanted some booze".

And she was right.

When Lucy entered, she was met with the stench of alcohol and looked over to see Cana chugging away at some beer bottles at the bar.

There were so many empty bottles lying next to her that it was obvious that Cana had been there for over 2 hours.

She didn't even look drunk yet.

The girls all plopped down at the bar next to her and ordered drinks.

"Hey Cana". Said Lucy.

"Heyyyy bitchesss!"

After about 30 minutes of drinking and discussing boys, the girls decided to get up and dance.

"Lu-chan, come and dance with us!"

"No thanks, Levy, i'm gonna go to the toilet."

After redoing her lipgloss, she came out again and started walking to the bar.

But then stopped.

Someone else was sitting in her seat.

And he was hitting on Cana.

Lucy walked closer to try and hear what was being said, but it was hard over the loud music.

"...Contest..."

"...Be prepared to lose..."

"...If...win...get what I want..."

And then they started chugging down barrels of booze.

A drinking contest.

_Is this guy nuts?!_

_Nobody ever wins against Cana..._

Suddenly, she felt breathing down the back of her neck.

"Hey beautiful, are you here alone?"

Lucy turned round to face a handsome brown haired man.

"No, actually, i'm at my friends bachelorette..."

"You don't like dancing?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Dance with me anyway."

Luckily, it was a slow song.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the guys neck as they swayed to the beat.

But she kept getting distracted.

She repeatedly kept looking over at Cana.

_Usually Cana would have won by now... she looks a bit tipsy..._

The guy must have noticed where she was looking because he said,

"You're here with Cana?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm the bartender here. Hibiki Lates, at your service."

"Lucy Heartfilia".

"Ahhh, so you're Lucy. She's told me a lot about you. She's a regular customer here, you know."

"What's she told you?"

"Hmmmm... well, she's told me a lot of things, but the main thing I remember is the fact that you haven't had a boyfriend for years. How could such a pretty girl not have a boyfriend?"

"I'm too busy", Lucy quickly replied. "Hey, do you know who that guy is? The one challenging Cana?"

"Oh, he's the Drunken Falcon. Bacchus, I think his name is. And he can hold his liquor very well. Cana's got some competition."

Lucy nervously looked back at them. They were both slurring their words as they yelled for more beer.

She wondered if any of her other friends noticed, but found that they were too busy dancing.

Then suddenly, she heard a loud yell.

"MY DEAR ERZA, YOUR PARFUM IS SO DIVINE!"

Lucy twisted around to see a small man grabbing onto one of Erza's legs.

But she was even more surprised to see Erza look... nervous.

Erza spotted Lucy looking and sent her a 'please help me' look.

Lucy just smiled back and carried on dancing...

...Until she heard a loud bang, and the whole club went quiet.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

A loud shout was heard, and Lucy once again turned to the bar to see Bacchus waving his arms in the air in victory whilst holding a... bikini top?

_Wait... that's Cana's... _

_OH MY GOD._

Her eyes travelled downwards and she found Cana unconscious on the floor, bikini-topless.

"I'lllllllllll beeeeee takingggg thissssssssss... see - hiccup - youu laterrrrrr..."

And he stumbled out of the club.

The club started the music again and the people carried on dancing.

Lucy and Hibiki ran towards Cana, along with the rest of her friends.

"Lucy, what the hell just happened?!" Asked Erza.

"Cana was beaten... In a drinking contest..."

Loud gasps were heard.

Kinana leant down and checked Cana's pulse.

"Well... she's not dead, which is good. Mira, do you mind if I take her home? I came in my car, I can drive her..."

"Okay, thanks Kinana, you do that. Bye."

Kinana dragged Cana's unconscious body out of the club, grabbing a scarf from her purse to wrap around Cana's chest.

All of a sudden, a spotlight shone onto the stage at the back of the club, which attracted everyones attention.

Then, a chubby man wearing pink clothes and wearing too much make up toddled onto the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen", he said with his girly voice, "usually, we'd have the pleasure of having the tri-men on stage with us" - at that point, Hibiki pointed proudly to himself - "But today is a special day for a woman called Mirajane Strauss - but soon to be Mrs. Mirajane Justine!"

At that, Lucy and the others gave a woop.

"Can we have Mira up on stage please?"

Mira shyly walked up the stairs with a sheepish look on her face.

"Now, sit down in this chair please."

Mira sat down on the chair at the centre of the stage.

"We have a very special performance tonight for you Mira!"

Another woop.

"Performing on this very stage- "

-Lucy got a sudden sense of deja vu-

"For our beloved Mirajane Strauss, please welcome,

**Gray Fullbuster!"**

_No. way._

And though the club was incredibly noisy, Lucy's emotional turmoil drowned out the noise by far.

**XOXOXOX**

**So, what do you guys think? Were you expecting that, or was it obvious? xoxo :D**


End file.
